Safe and Sound
by JediJaceon
Summary: Here tells the story of a Beast and his first true friend, fours years before the curse was broken.


Well, hello everybody and fans of "Beauty and the Beast". I really hope you enjoy this first chapter of my story. Yes I am back to all of those who really know me, I've been gone for awhile, true, but now **I'm back!**

Enjoy.

* * *

"Mommy...Daddy! Someone help! Please, they're coming! They're going to kill me!" She cried as she ran into the forest hoping somebody, anybody would hear her. It was dark and cold, her little heart was racing in fear of two monsters chasing her on horses. Only they weren't really monsters. No, that's only what the little girl saw them as, monsters, that hurt people, the ones you love the most. They were nothing but murder's...

_"I'm going to die, I'm going to die."_ Was all that she kept thinking about. _"I'm scared, I'm alone, and I'm going to die. Ma'am help me, Daddy make them go away. I'm scared."_

As she cried the wind was freezing her body. From feet to legs since she ran barefoot and her brown pants were ripped, throat to cheeks from her tears traveling down from her eyes to cheeks to bottom chin.

"I almost got her, Vincent!" Said the one called Jack, as he was ready to jump off the horse.

He finally caught her and grabbed a lock of her golden brown hair tightly while pulling it, lifting her up from the ground. "Please, help!" She cried again, struggling for freedom. "No one can hear you, brat." Said Jack while holding a knife near her left cheek. "This will be over very quickly." The other one said still on his horse. The girl kept thinking of a way to get out of this, she wasn't ready to give up but she was scared. She had her father's courage. Then she saw a dagger inside the sheath on the man holding her hair. She pulled out the dagger and cut a hand full of her hair in order to be free, and stabbed the man in his right leg. Falling to the ground in pain, Jack tried to grabbed the girls leg, but failed as he kept bleeding.

The little girl ran with the dragger but falling into a cliff, hitting her head and laying there unconscious. The two horseman came to looked down and see if she's still moving, she was.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get her." Said Jack holding down a rag to prevent the bleeding on his wounded leg.

"No, let the wolves finish her off, she won't survive out here."

"But what if she does, and finds a way back to the village to tell everyone.." The other grabbed his throat to shut him up. "She won't, and if it does come to that then we shall use this to track her down." He pulled out the girls golden brown hair.

"The blood hounds will find her if she comes back, and once we have her we'll kill her, got it." He let go of his throat.

They both went back to there horses, leaving the poor girl in the snow to die out here. The little girl was still unconscious and hurt, little snow flakes laid upon her white skin. You could barely see her body being covered in the snow. It was hopeless for her, there she laid on the ground awaiting her death, slowly.'

But then something from the bushes came out and saw the unconscious girl.

"What should we do? We can't leave her like this, she'll die." Said a calm soothing voice that sounded like a British woman.

"Well we certainly can't bring her to the castle, the master won't be pleased that we brought an outsider inside." Another voice said that made a ticking sound like a clock.

"Nonsense! We shall take the girl to the castle, I will take the blame." Another voice said with a French accent.

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes, for the child. Now lets go."

The three voice then took the little girl, leaving the dragger, inside a enormous castle, big enough to full the whole village with a lot of rooms still left, went up many staircases to a nice little room fit for a child. They gently placed her on the bed to rest and with luck wake up. "Oh don't touch her, you nitwit, you'll burn her." Said the ticking sound.

"Oh dear, the poor thing has a cuts all over her arms and legs. I'll go fetch first aid."

"I'll go with you."

"Wait for me!"

The three voice left, closing the door and leaving the girl in the room resting, getting help. The girl was dreaming, not knowing where she is, peacefully.

* * *

There you go. First chapter of my lame fanfiction.


End file.
